1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disassembly method and reuse method of a substrate mounting member. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for separating an electrostatic chuck and a base member, which construct the substrate mounting member, from each other. Moreover, the present invention relates to a method for reusing at least any one of the separated electrostatic chuck and base member. The substrate mounting member performs treatments such as dry etching and deposition for a substrate such as a wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device and the like, in order to perform a treatment in a high-vacuum atmosphere, such as plasma etching, a technology for holding a semiconductor wafer by using an electrostatic chuck constructing a substrate mounting member is used.
This substrate mounting member is formed by bonding a base member and the electrostatic chuck to each other through an organic adhesive layer. Moreover, when the substrate mounting member is used for a long period of time, the organic adhesive layer is deteriorated, and thermal conductivity and the like between the base member and the electrostatic chuck are reduced. Hence, heretofore, the substrate mounting member has been scrapped after having been used for a predetermined time.
However, since the substrate mounting member is expensive, a technology for separating the base member and the electrostatic chuck from each other and reusing both of them has been developed in recent years. This is a method for separating the base member and the electrostatic chuck from each other by dissolving and removing the organic adhesive layer deteriorated by the long-term use by means of an organic solvent (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-55815).